Jake Paul In Vietnam Part1
by MinecraftCreeperslayerkid2
Summary: This is the first part of Jake Paul in Vietnam.
1. Chapter 1

Jake Paul in Vietnam Part. 1.

One day in LA, at the Team 10 house, Jake Paul and the Team 10 members were messing around doing their favorite activity..

Starting mansion-sized-fires and being assholes to their neighbors. "Hang on guys" Jake Paul said to his fuck buddies. "Where ya going, lad?" England is my city asked.

"Gotta go talk to our 9-14 year old fans" Jake replied before walking off. "O, okay." Jake Paul walked to the front door and his fans screamed as he walked out.

They all started to jump on him and Jake Paul wasn't having their shit today. He pulled out an AK straight out of his ass and started firing. He was firing hard, they weren't

having his ass tonight. He roared as he fired into this blonde bitches head, anothers heart and 4 others bodies. He pulled out two knives and started slicing n' dicing

"DIE YOU COMMUNIST FUCKS!" he shouted as this hero ended all of these evil, 9-14-year-old lives. After he killed nearly all of the crowd and most of them escaped (very

injured of course) he laughed manically. "THIS WAS SO GREAT! The army needs someone like me." Jake said before running inside and yelling at his team members.

"EVERYONE! WE'RE GOING TO THE ARMY!" Jake yelled. "Uh, no were not." Chance said. "Too late, already signed us up." Jake replied. Chance looks directly at Jake and jumped

on him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Chance yelled as he shook Jake Paul. Jake wasn't having Chances shit today and he did a reversal and got ontop of Chance and put a knife to his throat.

"Make better choices." Jake said and Chance nodded.

Everyone got in the Team 10 van and started driving to the army base. "FUCK YEAH! PICKLE JAKE! TEAM 10 IS NUMBER ONE BUT I'M THE BEST!" Jake yelled as they went to

their new base. They crashed the Team 10 van into a tree and started walking to the enterence. "ID numbers, please." The guard said. "Come on man, you know me. ;)"

Jake replied. "ID number." Jake gave a hard sigh and showed his ID number 11797 then entered.

Next was (before we go any further, this will be a long list) Allyssa Violet her ID 01010011 01101101 01100101 01101100 01101100 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100.

After that was Nick Crompton. He showed his ID as well EC1 and after a few more members the final member to show his ID was Chance SSBoYXRlIEpha2UgYW5kIEkgY2hlYXRlZC4=.

After making their way inside, they went to the living courters. Jake threw his bag on the top bunk and layed down. "Ahh, this is the life. Perfect for an important person

like me." Chance looked up at him. "Uh.. Dude, why are you saying that?" Chance asked Jake. "Uh, because its true. Duh, dumbass." Jake replied. "Hey, y'know Jake, you're

a real egotistical dick head asshole." Jake looked at Chance and laughed. "You're clearly mentally challenged, I'm a hero, right guys?" All the other Team 10 members looked at him and nodded.

"I wanna fuck you, Jake." Tessa said. "Me too." Nick said.

Chance groaned and went back to reading his book. As the hour went by Chance grew tired and eventually drifted to sleep. Jake noticed this and got a great idea. "Hey guys, lets prank Chance."

One of them pulled out a zippo lighter and flicked it open then threw it in Chances bag. They all started giggling and put the bag on Chance. The flames grew and eventually started burning Chance.

"AHHH! AHH! FUCKKK! AHHHH!" Then Chance fell to the floor and started rolling around. He got sent to the ER. "HAAA! I feel like we should've been doing army stuff, but this is way cooler."

They were told to meet up in the middle of the base for some important reason. Everyone made it to the told location and the general started talking. "Listen up all of ya, today we're gonna be training."

Jake Paul looked straight at the general. "Wait- what?"

"You'll be working hard, on. Your. Own."

"Oh no.." Jake said.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Paul In Vietnam Part.2

Jake looked at Nick. "Dude, I can't do this.. I've never done anything on my own. Especially not work!" "Don't worry, its everyday bro." Nick replied.

Jake glared at Nick. "Go fuck yourself. Thats really not even funny at all." It was a few seconds till everyone had to start the obstical course and Jake was freaking out.

"3! 2! 1!" The general screamed. *gun fire* Soldier drops "GO!" Jake thought for a second, he never done anything before by himself like he said. He tried to run but

fell face first on some barbed wire. "AHHH! SHIT!"

*Later in the ER* Chance visited. "Hey fucker, why didn't you help me?" Jake said. Chance just smiled and punched Jakes arm. "OW! SHIT!" After that Chance spit in Jakes mouth

And pulled out a phone and put on Gay porn, tenticle porn, horse and human porn and dog and human porn, which Jake mostly enjoyed but he didn't right now since he couldn't jerk it

and think about his fantasies and also this was put on by Chance, so its obviously bad.

After getting out of the ER his ego recharged and he was back to being a narrsisitst. He decided to write his wonderful brother.

"Dear Logan, I fucking hate you bro, that disstrack really hurt me. Jk bro, ha it was fake, just like the moon landing and my personality.. Also anything else of mine. This place isn't that lit

tbh, theres no fidget spinners, makeup, cameras or "weed". Also nobody treats me like a god. We just need to dab on those haters. -Jake"

After Jake finished his letter, he put it in an envelope and sent it to LA.

Then he walked to the lunch hall for some lunch. He got a tray and sat down. Then the rest of Team 10 sat next to him, they all were sitting next to some other soldiers and they noticed Team 10 was there.

"Hey!" Rodney (another soldier) shouted. Jake looked at him. "Uh.. Yeah? God speaking." "The fuck you doing over here? You and your little gay "squad" needs to get out of here."

"Hey, asshole I-" The soldiers pulled out their weapons and glared. Jake sighed and walked out of the lunch hall and the rest of Team 10 followed.

Jake sat down and looked sad. Chance walked up. "Hey, you oka-" "Shut the fuck up, Chance." Jake said. Chance sat down a little bit away. "Hey, those losers aren't good enough for us, we get 10.00k a week."

Nick said. "We had 10.00k a week." Jake replied. "HAD?" "Yeah, we won't anymore." Jake said. "Shit.." Jake then got an idea. "HOLY SHIT!"

"The fuck is it?" Stan asked. "Lets go.."

Jake kicked open the door and everyone looked straight at him, drew their guns and fired immediately. Jake started bleeding out and died slowly.

"Well?" Jake jumped. "Uh, what?" "What are we gonna do?" Stan asked. "Oh." Jake kicked open the door and shouted "HEY EVERYONE!" All of the actual human beings with personality looked at Jake and then he used his ultimate special attack, his

super, duper amazing plan. He dabbed on those haters. Everyone stared at him for a second and then someone spoke. "What the fuck are you doing, you queer?"

Jake looked suprised and spoke "I'm dabbing on them haters, you guys are too lame for me." Rodney started laughing and walked up to Jake. "Hey Terry, get up here."

Terry walked up to Rodney and Jake and laughed. "Look at this fag, look at his hair." Everyone started laughing. "I'm a god." Jake said.

"Haha, you sure are." Rodney picked up Jake and Jake looked down at him. "Hey fucker, what are you doing?" Jake asked. "Picking up a baby, hahahahahhahaha." Jake

thought for a second then decided he had enough. Rodney started shaking Jake and Jake punched Rodney straight in the nose. Wasn't very effective.

Rodney dropped Jake, not out of pain or struggle or whatever, just because he wanted to enjoy himself. "I'M A SAVAGE!" Jake yelled. The other Team 10 members cheered.

Rodney then picked up Jake and then.. SNAP!

Jake was in the ER again and he was pissed. After getting out of the ER AGAIN! It was time to practice shooting.

Jake pulled out the AK he murdered that crowd of 9-14-year-old WHORES with. He started firing and then he jumped into the air and pulled out knives and pounced on the dummies.

Everyone looked at him shocked and thought he was a psycho. After this was explosives training, Jake threw a grenade, it hit a wall, flew into his mouth and exploded and his organs came out out his ass.

It was lights out time and Jake layed in his bed. He couldn't sleep and neither could Ivan. "Psst, Jake." Ivan said. Jake looked over. "Oh, hey."

"Can I come into your bunk?" "Uh.. Sure?" "Sweet." Then Ivan got up and got onto Jakes bunk. "So... Do you miss LA?" Ivan asked. "Yeah, I remember when we used to make vids all the time."

"Remember that kiss?" "Heh.. Yeah, good times."

Ivan looked over at Jake and looked down. "Diiiid you enjoy it..?" Ivan asked. "Mm.. Kinda." Jake said.

"Jake, look at me." Jake looked over with a shocked expression. Ivan gave Jake a swift deep kiss.

Jake pulled away and looked at Ivan. "Wha-..?" "Jake, I love you." Ivan told his crush. "Oh, wow, never expected that." Jake replied. Jake looked to the side then back at Ivan and then jumped on him and started making out.

Jake got bent over and Ivan put his dirty, immegrant cock inside of Jake. They. Did. Everything. I'm talkin' kinky shit, cringey shit, sexy shit and literal shit. They brought some dogs into the mix and horses too,

I think one of the dogs names was Kong.

Anyway, They did all of this in 1 MINUTE! Between the rocking of the bed, the screams of the dogs- wait, that was Jake and the cracks of whips and shit all over the area, people woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HAAA!" Rodney yelled. "Look at these homos, guys! Except I'm not against gays." Rodney shouted before turning on the lights. As soon as the lights hit Ivan and Jake, it was too late. They were 69ing on Jakes bunk covered in shit next to a dog.

Jake and Ivan got hung by their dicks on the highest point in the base. "Argh! Rodney!" Jake yelled before Rodney looked back. "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DICK?" Jake shouted again. Rodney laughed. "I'm a dick cause you were a dick first.."

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled before Rodney walked away.

To be continued..


End file.
